Molly's Sacrifice
by macgyvershe
Summary: On going. Molly gives up her life for Sherlock, what can he give her in return? The poem that Sherlock writes for Molly in this story was written by me for a lover of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Molly's Sacrifice**

"Why did she do it, John?" Sherlock looked into the eyes of his only friend.

"To save your life, Sherlock, she did it to make sure that you continued." John stood beside the chair that Sherlock sat in; the chair next to Molly's hospital bed.

Molly had thrown herself at Sherlock coming between a fatal bullet and the man that she had loved from afar for a very long time. The bullet meant for Sherlock had ripped through the lovely young lady damaging her wonderfully generous heart. Extensive surgery had helped repair some of the wreckage. A Berlin heart, an external artificial heart worked tirelessly as it lay upon her chest, doing much of the pumping for her heart as it struggled to heal.

Everyone at Bart's and all off duty police officers had been by to see her. She was much loved by all in the hospital, she knew everyone on a first name basis. Her room was stuffed with teddy bears, rabbits and fluffy unicorns and get well cards. Her room looked like a small gift shop.

"Sherlock, let me spell you, you've been here all day. You should go home, get some food and rest up. I can sit with her for the evening." John was concerned that Sherlock was spending a great deal of time with Molly. Which was okay, but he didn't want him to neglect his own health trying to look after her.

"John, I've been sitting here thinking about what she did and why she did it. What have I ever done for her to deserve such devotion and self sacrifice?"

"She's been in love with you for years, Sherlock." John placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "She did it for love. That's what people do when they care deeply about someone."

"Is she going to die, John?" Sherlock looked very concerned.

John had been in a consulting meeting with Molly's doctors for the past hour.

"It's all touch and go, Sherlock. She's young and strong so things are in her favor, but we have to accept that there is always the possibility that she might not make it."

"So they have absolutely no idea."

"None what so ever," John gave a wry smile of sadness.

"You go along John. Have dinner and take care of yourself. I want to stay a bit longer."

"Promise you'll come home later and rest."

"I promise," Sherlock took a deep breath and reaching out taking Molly's small fair hand in his.

"If you're not round later I will come and fetch you," John said. Then turning he left Sherlock there with Molly, the woman who had saved Sherlock's life and the man who couldn't believe it.

Molly awoke. She knew where she was and what was happening. Her hand was being held by Sherlock. He cradled her small delicate hand in his long elegant one. It was like an adult holding the hand of a much loved child.

"Sherlock," she attempted a weak smile at seeing him so close. "Have you been here all day?"

She squeezed his hand and his laser eyes locked on to hers.

"Molly, it's good to see you awake." He was happy; he tried with all his might to convey that in his smile.

"This doesn't look good." Molly knew that she had an artificial heart working for her.

"You placed yourself in danger, Molly, for me. I have been sitting here contemplating your actions and what I would say to you when you returned to me. I find that words are inadequate in this situation." He took up her hand in both of his and kissed it with a tenderness that she could feel.

"I can't remember thinking about it. It just happened, Sherlock," her dark eyes shown with love.

Sherlock's mobile vibrated. He knew that he was not supposed to have it on in the hospital, but he was waiting for a very important text.

Still holding Molly's hand in his, he pulled the device with his other hand and read the text.

Text: Mycroft – Have compatible heart match; working to transfer.

Text: Sherlock – good.

He placed his mobile back in his pocket.

"Is there anything you desire, Molly?"

She looked at him with loving eyes and sighed with contentment.

"I have everything I need, right here."

"Molly Hopper," Sherlock said slowly and with great conviction, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly's Sacrifice Chpt 2**

Molly listened to Sherlock's words. Her eyes registered their meaning. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Sherlock was waiting for her response when medical monitors began signaling that there was a life threatening problem.

Medical personnel rushed into the room and Sherlock was pushed out into the hallway. Sherlock speed-dialed John.

"John, its Molly, I need you here immediately. Please, John super-quick."

Sherlock called Mycroft to confirm that the donor heart was in play.

John arrived to find Sherlock shaken and walking nervously up and down the hallway. He hadn't seen this behavior since that night at the swimming pool when John had grabbed Moriarty and told Sherlock to run for his life. Sherlock had told John soon after that he had come to the realization then, that John cared for him. That they would be friends going forward and that John would ever maintain that friendship at all costs. Sherlock had called it a life altering experience that had changed both their lives forever.

"What's happened?" John took hold of Sherlock and held him still.

"They won't tell me what's happening John. You need to go in there and find out. I need to know."

There was a trace of anxiety in Sherlock's voice.

"I want you to sit down Sherlock. Will you take something to calm you if I give it to you? You are working yourself up and you know that you can't control everything here." John took out a small plastic case that contained several different types of pills. "I'll get you some water." John walked down the hall and returned with a paper cup of water.

Sherlock took the pill offered. This made John even more worried. Sherlock wasn't one to comply to simple requests so easily.

"I'll go in and find out what's going on, but I need to know what's going on with you, Sherlock?"

"John, something's happened. Inside I feel it John. I feel and it's terribly disquieting. Molly woke up and I had to ask her."

"What did you ask her, Sherlock?"

"I asked her to marry me, John." John sat in the chair next to Sherlock.

"Sherlock," John wanted to chastise Sherlock, but then thought better of it, everyone was undergoing severe stress now. "Sherlock, I'm not sure that was a good thing for Molly right now. She's in a very fragile state. You stay here; I'm going in to see what's up. I'll be out as soon as I can."

Sherlock sat quietly. His text chimed and he lifted the mobile to read it.

{text: MH – heart in hospital.}

{text: SH – thank you.}

Sherlock sighed deeply. He'd done all that he could from his side. The feelings kept coming at him, it was like the fear that he'd felt after the Hounds incident. Pure unadulterated fear had gripped him then, causing him to shake uncontrollably. Now it was something new. Love was something new; one trembled inside and one's heart beat uncontrollably. It was even more transformative than ever fear had been. Sherlock got up to pace once again. Calming himself, he knew that the donor heart would make all the difference in the world.

John emerged from the interior rooms.

"Molly's heart is failing, Sherlock, but remarkably a donor match has just walked through the door. So they are prepping her for surgery."

Sherlock smiles and dips his head briefly. Knowing that John knows who has walked the heart in.

"Tell Mycroft thanks," John was grateful that Molly would benefit from the Holmes' power.

"How long will the surgery be, John?"

"Each surgery would be different, Sherlock, it could go from 4 to 12 hours or more. So we should make ourselves comfortable or would you like to go back to the flat and eat and rest? I've asked the lead nurse to text us when she's out of surgery."

"Maybe that would be for the best," Sherlock said.

John was totally surprised. Maybe the meds were working for Sherlock.

*tick*tick*tick*

Several days later Molly was taking visitors.

"Molly it's so good to see you smiling again."

"It's good to be smiling. I haven't seen much of Sherlock. He was so precious when he felt that I was going to die. He actually asked me to marry him, John."

"Actually, I've been trying to keep him away, purposefully. He feels that there has been a shift in him. He feels that he does love you."

"I'm sure it's just gratitude, John. Those feelings will pass won't they?"

"Molly, I know you've loved him from afar for a long time. I'm not sure this is a gratitude thing. There is a real change in him. I didn't want him hanging about causing you stress. So I told him to stay away for a while and he actually took my advice."

"That is odd, isn't it, John?"

"You'll be ready to come home in a week. I know you don't have any relatives. I was wondering if you'd like to come and stay with Sherlock and me? We can put you up in my room. Sherlock and I can take turns sleeping in the basement flat. We've fixed up and the odd man will sleep down there. Mrs. Hudson will be just downstairs I think it would be a good thing. Then maybe when you feel like talking we can work this thing out with Sherlock."

So it was decided that Molly would come back to the flat. John being a doctor always came in handy, he would be able to assist her in all her medical needs, be able to monitor her and Mrs. Hudson would be close if the need arose for Molly to have female companionship.

*tick*tick*tick*

"Hello Molly," Sherlock smiled at her as she came through the flat's open door. "How are you?"

He held her hand as he took her over to the couch and helped her take off her coat.

"It's so good to see you, Sherlock. I missed you at the hospital."

"John thought it best if I gave you space and frankly, I felt so helpless there. I wanted to be doing something to assist you, but there was little I could do."

"Well, we're all going to be together for a while, now. That will give us time to sort things out." She said easily. Molly had found an inner strength with her new heart.

Sherlock heard the kettle boil and excused himself to get tea and biscuits ready.

"He does seem changed, doesn't he, John?" Molly commented as she watched Sherlock in the kitchen."

"Yes, he is, Molly. I can say from some experience that nearly losing your life and having someone save it for you can change you inside. The war taught me that." John was honest in his assessment. "Since you were injured he hasn't run one case."

Sherlock brought tea and biscuits and strained the tea into everyone's cup. Then sitting he sipped his tea.

"I am so pleased that you are finally here, finally home."

Molly and John looked at each, this was atypically Sherlock behavior.

"Molly, have you had time to think about my proposal?"

"I have, Sherlock. I may have earned your love many times over, but do you think that you've earned mine?"

Sherlock knew that he really hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly's Sacrifice 3**

"Molly, I've thought about that. I've behaved poorly towards you in the past. I'm not sure how to proceed. It's unclear to me how I can express my love and make certain that you know that I'm being truthful."

"I think the fact that you can acknowledge that your been neglectful in the past is a good start," Molly said.

"John, you're more experienced in matters of the heart. Can you assist us? How does one prove their love?" Sherlock turned his attention to John.

"Proving love is not an easy matter, Sherlock. You're the world's greatest consulting detective; you should take this on as your next case. The Proof of Love Case; that will make the bloggers over-the-moon. You can figure this out, Sherlock then maybe Molly will re-consider your offer."

So Sherlock began his most important and critically vital case. Having always thought that love was a destructive agent, he now had to figure out why and how he'd fallen in love with Molly Hooper.

"Molly I'd like to interview you for my research in the morning.

"Of course, Sherlock," Molly smiled winsomely. "It would please me to spend time with you."

Sherlock made a mental note: _time spent together equals pleasure. _He'd have to compile a great deal of data for this case.

They had their tea and biscuits and everyone retired after an evening of good company.

In the morning Sherlock came up from 221C as John was making breakfast. John made enough for Molly and himself, knowing that Sherlock only ate every 3 days when he was on a case.

"Molly will be here in a moment," John said.

"John, can you describe what love feels like?"

"I imagine it's different for each person, Sherlock. For some a gentle longing, for others a burning desire and for many it's a blissful state unequalled in existence. You should really ask Molly though."

"I will John."

Molly entered then, fresh and lovely in casual clothes that hugged her slender figure. Sherlock was stunned that he'd never observed her alluring beauty before. How had he been so blind?

Mental note: _love sees with different vision._

Breakfast was full on. John gave a hearty filling breakfast that was also visually entertaining.

"Molly, if you feel up to it I would like to begin our interview time?

"Sherlock, you may want to let her digest a bit. Remember she's been through a lot recently."

"It's alright, John. I'm feeling fine." Molly said a sweet smile on her lips.

Sherlock marveled that with all she'd been through in the service of saving his life. She still smiled at him, still sought out his company.

Mental Note: _love serves selflessly_

Molly sat upon the couch. Sherlock lifted her legs upon the couch and placed pillows behind her back.

"Comfortable," he queried?

"Yes, thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock sat next to her legs on the couch; close but not touching.

"John has told me that you have felt love for me for some time now."

"I quite fancied you the first time we met in the morgue, so many years ago."

"It was five years ago when I first offered my services to Greg Lestrade. I had no idea, Molly. I only know that you and John have changed my life and my heart. John offered me his strong friendship within days of meeting me. You've always been there, helpful, friendly and knowledgeable. I've always trusted you."

Molly sighs and tilts her head a bit, reaching out she places her hand over Sherlock's. It is amazing how this affects him. It is as if his skin is now a conductor of an energy source that he'd never accessed before.

He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"Request my life

and I will give it.

Ask my heart,

it beats at your command.

Desire the stars transmove

and I begin it,

but never, ever doubt I love."

"That's beautiful, Sherlock. Who wrote it," Molly asks?

"I wrote it for you, Molly." Sherlock says caressing her hand and once again kissing it. His eyes glitter with moisture and his smile is so sad and beautiful at the same time.

Molly leans forward and kisses Sherlock on the lips. A kiss of love that promises that passion will surely follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Molly's Sacrifice Pt 4**

_"Request my life and I will give it._

_Ask my heart, it beats at your command._

_Desire the stars transmove and I begin it, but never, ever doubt I love."_

"That's beautiful, Sherlock, who wrote it," Molly asks?

"I wrote it for you, Molly." Sherlock says caressing her hand and once again kissing it. His eyes glitter with moisture and his smile is so sad and beautiful at the same time.

Molly leans forward and kisses Sherlock on the lips. A kiss of love that promises that passion will surely follow.

( ( (

Molly was talking to John. "Have you ever known Sherlock to write poetry, especially a love poem?" Molly was gobsmacked about it all.

"No, that is a game changer. Do you feel that he has changed, Molly? Changed enough to actually be worthy of your love?"

"I have to tell you John, it feels like Sherlock is a difference person. A person that I could love even more than the Sherlock that was before."

"Might I suggest that you get him back on working cases, Molly? If we see that he can still function at deducting, if he can still be that consulting detective and the man who loves you, that will be a deciding factor."

"Yes, I have to agree with you there, John."

So the two friends came together to approach Sherlock about becoming the world's only consulting detective again.

"I am ready to return to work." Sherlock said with good humor. "I think my self-imposed exile from deduction was due to the change that I was experiencing in my life."

It was agreed that Sherlock would start running cases again. Greg was overjoyed as were most of the people at the Met (Scotland Yard). He had been sorely missed on his brief hiatus. So he plunges head long into cases and John, as ever, is at his side.

Molly was doing short days at the morgue. Gathering up her strength again and helping out on the overworked and under staffed facility. Coming home at lunch she has the flat to herself with the welcome company of Mrs. Hudson when she needs it. John and Sherlock traverse the streets of London pursuing the vermin of the criminal world, then as they brake for tea or finish for the day, Sherlock and John made their way home to Molly.

Molly becomes the center of their lives. She is always there to comfort and cajole. To cook fabulous meals that leave everyone stuffed to the gills. Was Sherlock putting on a few ounces? She is a great sounding board for John and Sherlock in their many cases; it is as if she has always been with them.

After great meals, John retires to write up the day's events, bath and give the couple some time together. Sherlock makes this quality time for Molly. He asks about her day, takes time to massage her back and feet. This was not the Sherlock of days gone by, no longer self centered and self absorbed, he sees to Molly's needs before his own.

Easily now they lay together on Sherlock's bed. Touching, talking and learning the language of love. Kissing becomes a much sought after activity. Molly is a patient teacher and Sherlock is a light-speed learner. Kisses consume them taking over their time together. Sherlock is gentle and controls his eager desire to consummate his love for Molly, waiting for her signals as her healing continues.

Molly lay in Sherlock's warm embrace. Her head nestled against his chest; his steady heartbeat a welcome rhythm to her life. Their lips are red and swollen from bouts of kissing that leave them both breathless and content. Sherlock longs to speak his love once again.

"Molly, time has passed. I can't imagine a world without you in it and I know I speak for John as well; we want you to remain with us. I want to ask you to stay and become a part of what we are. I want to ask again. I would be honored if you would consent to marry me and become Dr. Molly Holmes."

Molly offers up her lips for one more kiss and without hesitation Sherlock happily relinquishes a treasure of a kiss that captivates Molly for long minutes.

"Yes," she breathes as the kiss breaks. "Yes, my love, I will gladly become your wife."

Sherlock is overcome with joy, but in total control he merely gives a smile that lights the entire flat.

"John," Sherlock grips Molly tight to his lean frame. "John, you must come here immediately." Molly is squirming about trying to break his hold. Sherlock touches her ticklish spot, an area just above her rib cage which reduces her to helpless giggles.

John comes running in, afraid that something not good has transpired.

"What's going on?" John can see that there is nothing 'not good' happening.

"You are to be the first to witness that Dr. Molly Hooper has consented to become my bride. I think congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations Molly and Sherlock! Can I kiss the soon-to-be-bride, a kiss for luck?" John sits on the edge of bed and looks very pleased with his two friends.

Molly drags John into a warm kiss on the cheek and the soon-to-be-couple include John, pulling him into a group hug that leaves them all laughing and John nearly falling off the crowded bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Molly's Sacrifice Pt 5**

Molly looked extremely happy. The wedding preparations were going well. It was to be a small intimate affair, but John was concerned that many happy well wishers would crowd in just to say hi and well, wish the happy couple the very best.

Because of Molly's recent injuries she was aided by Mrs. Hudson, Mama Una as everyone called her now, and John who was **the** organizer and who knew…the man who got things done.

So all in all the wedding prep was going smoothly and with little cause for concern. As Molly had no real family left to her, it was decided that Una Hudson would give her away. John, of course, was best man and Sherlock was proving to be quite the groom. Helping in every way that he could and making sure that Molly was not over stressed or over worked.

John had to make mention in his personal journal, the one that wasn't read worldwide, that Molly's sacrifice, giving her heart literally to save Sherlock had been a life altering experience for the detective genius. His heart had become more human than ever before and John was taken aback by the new patient and protective man who watched over Molly at ever moment.

John missed his old Sherlock somewhat, but this new improved and very mellow Sherlock was interesting and provocative in his own way. And Molly, oh my god, Molly was so happy and damn it she deserved to be happy. She'd given her heart in the service of keeping the Great Detective alive.

(+(+(+

"John, I wanted to talk to you," Molly said. She looked a bit off today as she sat in the living room working on some paperwork.

"Sure Molly." John sat on the couch next to her and gave her his full attention.

"This is difficult for me to say," Molly began, "but things have changed inside me. Things that have to be addressed before I move into a relationship and you are the only person I can talk to about these things, John."

"I understand, Molly. You know you can trust me."

"John, do you know about the theory of cellular memory?"

"Yes, I've read a bit about it. Not very much hard data on it, but there is definitely something to it."

"I know you have contacts. I know you can get at information that no one else can. I'd like you to find out if my heart donor was a lesbian?"

John was totally wrong footed by that request.

"Molly, I think we had better put the wedding on hold."

"I think that would be a great idea, John. Can you break it to Sherlock? I know he's going to be devastated."

(+(+(+

"Cellular memory, John, I'm not familiar with this concept."

"Simply put it postulates that the mind isn't the only repository of memory. That due to the high degree of peptides that reside in the heart, it could also retain 'memories' from the donor that could be passed along and accepted by the recipient body."

"And Molly believes that memories from her donor heart have changed her sexuality?"

"I've had Mycroft check out where Molly's heart came from. The young woman died in a car crash and she was a lesbian.

Luckily Sherlock was sitting down.

"For seven years Molly has hoped and prayed that you would grow to love her. Now that you have found that within you, the way that she saved your life has altered her so that she now feels more a tuned to love other woman, not a man." John was trying to be as gentle as he could be to this new Sherlock; the one that loved Molly.

"What do we do, John?"

"I think we all need to take a step back, take a deep breath and rethink what is happening and what is going to happen."John is so concerned about his two friends.

"Is Molly okay, John?

"She is coping, but her main concern is how you are with all of this?"

"I can honestly say that I'm gobsmacked, John."

"I concur, Sherlock," exhaling a deep breath and looking at Sherlock with great empathy.


End file.
